One Piece: Rebel Seas
by NovelOfDesigns
Summary: An original One Piece fan-fiction in which the revolutionaries have achieved their goal of taking down the marines plunging their so called justice into the abyss. Now, our protagonist, Westly T. Pistol finds himself in the middle of everything starting his journey and influencing the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

One Piece: Rebel Seas

On the vast seas of North Blue, a wave of Revolutionary activity sparked attention from the law-enforcing Marines. No Island was safe from their mark, Marine's filing out of bases to witness massive warships bearing dark green and red flags, of what looked to be a V shape flipped with a horizontal line. "Rebellion!" A voice hollered over blaring Den Den Mushi's, ringing out amongst the crowds. It had begun, a 4 year conquest that would plunder the Marine HQ and send it burning to the sea below. The actions of the Revolutionaries spread to all the seas. South Blue, West Blue, East Blue and even the Grand Line. A young boy born in North Blue, unknowingly in the center of it because of location, would soon influence those around him in ways none of them could ever imagine.

Chapter One

Departure

Our tale finally begins with an young boy named Westly T. Pistol. He has pitch black hair with emerald green eyes. His height is about 5'6, making him very short of his age as he is eighteen this time around. The setting of this story currently is in a small town named Francisco Town that's located in the North Blue on the island called Apple Island. This island is known for its fresh, ripe, well-grown apples. We see Westly with a palm sized, orange slingshot, slowly pulling what seems to be a very tiny pebble back to aim it at an empty bean can that laid on a brown box. Westly being multiple feet away from this said brown box as he then releases the pebble from his grasp as the pebble was sent at immense speeds to the can, putting a dent on it while also flinging it inches away from the brown box as Westly murmured the words... "Bullseye."

Moments after this, Westly noticed that multiple town folk were heading to the plaza of the town. Westly also noticed that multiple balloons are seen floating into the air as Westly finally remembered.. It's his close friends birthday. "Oh shoot!" Westly yelled out as he ran as fast as he could to the plaza to wish his friend happy birthday even though didn't even have a present to give. Jumping over various bushes running, and running through aisles of trees, Westly had finally arrived at the plaza in awe. The birthday party was an impressive sight to see. The whole town had gotten together for one of their own. These days with the revolutions going around, it wasn't common for a community to look after each other. "H-Happy Birthday!" Westly exclaimed hopefully not being too late sweat dripping from his forehead while his emerald eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh, hey West." A girl with brown hair that and golden hazel eyes said, wearing a birthday crown but also being seen doing something odd… she held a orange, round, swirl patterned fruit that had many flame-like components in her hand. "I-is that a.. Devils Fruit Caitlyn?" Westly asked as the excitement grew in his voice as she placed it in her bag the excitement already was present on her face. "Yeah my dad sent it. He says it's mewa or meka or something like that. I lost the note." Caitlyn said calmly even though she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Anyways, West! You're leaving with me right?" Caitlyn asked as when they were younger, Westly promised that when they both become at-least eighteen that they would leave and venture the island. "What that's today…?." Westly said as he had an raft prepared on the docks for their departure tomorrow. "You're bailing on me aren't you?" Caitlyn managed to pull off her signature disappointed smile. Westly ran his right hand through his hair on the back of his head as his eyes shifted downwards. "No way I'm just saying," he took a deep breath, "We have family here I just don't want to leave them behind-" Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Westly's mid-section as his cheeks turned rosy. "They'll be here when we get back, besides, you promised you'd come with me." Westly's arm were at his side as Caitlyn had made contact with him as he bit his lip, pushing his palm against Caitlyn's face to get her off of him. "I guess you're right I did promise…" He eventually gave up as Caitlyn had stayed wrapped around him "C'mon c'mon please come with me." Caitlyn nagged on as she was dragged through the town on her knees by Westly, her arms still wrapped right around him. Eventually they arrived at Westly's house as he walked into the house his father standing at his kitchen sink washing dishes with an apron on. "He's back he's back," two little kids exclaimed, one a girl with black purplish hair and green eyes, the other a boy with sandy blonde hair who also sported green eyes. "Welcome back Westly!" The man in the apron had exclaimed turning around to show off blonde hair with silver slivers of hair standing out and dull blue eyes as his eyes floated down to Westly's mid-section. "Happy Birthday Caitlyn, do you want to stay for dinner?" Caitlyn's head popped up from behind Westly as she nodded, her eyes closed as a warm smile spread across her face. "Caitlyn Caitlyn come play with me!" The little girl with black purplish hair shouted out. "Sophie I swear if it's that same boring ass game-"

"She made a new one." The sandy haired little boy said as he sighed. "It's still pretty boring though."

"Be nice Pyxis." The man wearing the apron said. "Anyways I'll start making the food."

"Yes sir." Pyxis said moving towards Caitlyn and Sophie playing together. Westly stepped towards his father, the man in the apron, as he began to speak. "What're you making." His father began placing pasta sticks into a pot as he spoke. "Just some pasta, pour some water into the pot." Westly filled up a cup and poured it into the boiling pot. "So you're leaving tomorrow?" Mr. Pistol spoke casually as Westly was taken aback. "Yeah I was thinking about it, how'd you know?" Westly sighed as Caitlyn listened closely. "I've been talking to Caitlyn about it for the past month, that being said I haven't told the little ones so you should probably tell them before you leave." His father spoke stirring a some sort of sauce together. "I don't know it's just I've lived here my whole life, I've barely gone to one of the sister islands how am I supposed to go out with her with no experience?" Westly had said aimlessly stirring away at the pot. "That's the point when I was your ag-"

"Alright alright, I get it, I'll go." Westly cut him off hearing these stories over and over again.

"First thing tomorrow!" Caitlyn exclaimed, jumping onto Westly's back.

"First thing tomorrow?" Westly asked nervously.

"First thing tomorrow!" Mr. Pistol shouted as the house shook, the kids getting a little startled. "Now go out and get me some more brandish peppers, I forgot to buy some on my way."

"Right away sir." Westly trudged out the door, Caitlyn still latched onto his back as she pointed towards the marketplace. "Our adventure starts now!"

"Can't it wait til next month?" Westly muttered.

"You're funny Westly sometimes I almost think you don't want to be a pirate."

"Yeah yeah-wait A PIRATE?"

[Feedback is highly appreciated and we're going to be working on the formatting as well thanks for reading. This will be an on-going series not a one shot if you couldn't tell.]


	2. Chapter 2: Interruption

**Chapter Two**

 **Interruption**

Westly walked through the rural area of his town as he imagined this would be one of the last time's he took a good and long look around it. It was mostly a dock as it was once North Blue's trade center, but after the Revolutionary Army took over the seas it was turned into a town used for ship storage. Their town was the infamous black market hub of the underworld, Francisco Town. Now the only illegal thing that's sold around here are fireworks due to the dock almost being burned down because of an explosion one caused after it wasn't launched correctly. The highlight of the town isn't even a part of the town. It's known as Marietta's Cove which is a cove containing Marine ships that are still intact, preserved by a wealthy family who basically owns the town. The land towards the back of Francisco was Apple Island, most of it being uninhabited. It once used to be a beautiful place, but now it's full of craters and swords. If you're lucky you might find an old flintlock from the battles the Marines and Revolutionaries constantly fought as the Marines were chased off the island. Westly always heard wonderful stories about the Marines from his father, Westly T. Pistol, as he'd talk of how life was better and now there's no order in the seas. He talked to Westly about how he had never been able to do great or meaningful things besides raising him and his siblings. So Westly, his father's namesake, felt obligated to go on this journey even if he didn't want to. Westly stopped daydreaming as he arrived at the marketplace with Caitlyn still on his back. She had been speaking this whole time, but Westly managed to block her out. This was a feat not easily accomplished by him. "-I really like what they did with the place," Caitlyn said as she finished up the conversation she was having with a Westly that wasn't responding back to her. "The marketplace is looking really full right about now."

"Of course it is, it's rush hour." Westly finally spoke, as he finally was feeling the strain of having Caitlyn on his back. But the marketplace was busy, even for a time such as rush hour. Westly had a weird feeling though as if someone was watching them and usually Westly's feeling was correct. This type of feeling wasn't one to be shaken off easily either. There have been a string of beatings of the past couple of weeks as people would get jumped for no specific reason. Some people blame the revolutionary youth program for this attack, but town hall can't pin anything on them unless there is solid evidence against them. That being said, town hall isn't really looking intently into the situation. Caitlyn seemed to feel Westly tense up as she finally got off his back. "Just stay close to me." He said reiterating what Caitlyn had been feeling. Westly moved towards the food spice vendor as he began to speak.

"Good afternoon, could I just get six brandish peppers?" The vendor mumbled something under his breath before presenting the price of one by pointing to a sign above the peppers. Westly did the math in his head as he realized he didn't have enough for it. Embarrassed as Caitlyn raised an eyebrow towards a Westly that wasn't even attempting to take out the money a hand slammed down on the vendor's counter as it left more than enough money on it.

"Keep the change."

A familiar voice said as Westly turned his head to the right as a boy slightly more tan than Westly with dark brown eyes and black hair that was put up into some sort of poofy man bun. The boy stood above him a couple inches. He was even some inches taller than Caitlyn, who had claimed to be two inches taller than Westly. He had a scar visibly caused by a burn that decorated his left cheek as who it was became very apparent to Westly. "Oh hey Andreas fancy seeing you here, nice of you to pay for me." Andreas spoke in a mocking manner as he wrapped his arm around Westly's neck, resting his elbow on Westly's shoulder. Westly had been frozen as the bag of brandish peppers were shoved into his hand by Caitlyn who shot Andreas a look of disgust. They had some history. Andreas merely chuckled at the look before walking forward forcing Westly to walk with him.

"So Westly how goes it?" Westly finally was shaken out of his momentary frozen state.

"You know Andreas you didn't have to pay for me."

"I know but I have to pay this town back somehow for what my family had done, why not start with buying a friend some food." Andreas' family, the Torres family, happened to be wealthy family that took control of Apple Island after the Revolutionaries started loosening their grip on it. Although instead of bettering the town like they claimed they were doing, they managed to make its economy worse than it was during the fighting. Andreas is different from them, at least that's what Westly thinks. He doesn't flaunt his wealth like the rest of his family and treats people as if they're living things with rights, which is why he's pretty much just an outsider to his family. His family also happens to own Marietta's Cove and fund Revolutionary youth program.

"Well thanks anyways." Caitlyn spoke with a little bit of attitude, but the sincerity was there. Andreas recognized this as his face was solemn for a second. "Watch the attitude I almost thought you meant that." He smirked as Caitlyn looked as if she was going to pounce on him before calming down again. "So what's the real reason why you came over here Andreas?" Andreas kept the smirk on his face as he seemed as if he was glad Caitlyn asked. "They have a new Marine ship in Marietta's Cove, I wanted you guys to come check it out with me."

Caitlyn's face lit up as the only thing her and Andreas had in common was their sense of adventure. Westly's feeling of being watched never left his side and now Caitlyn and Andreas were already skating off towards a cove that was famous for housing the souls of dead marines. Yeah, he had very bad feeling about what was about to happen next.

[Editor's Note: This is a group project so I hope you can all bear with us. The characters portrayed in the story are all original and will go through a series of their own challenges to increase development. -X]


	3. Chapter 3: The Cove

**Chapter Three**

 **The Cove.**

Marietta's cove was to the right of the island as it wasn't far at all by boat. Its entrance was heavily guarded though as various attempts to steal from the cove have been made. Andreas, who could get in just by stating his name, wouldn't be able to bring anyone through the entrance with him. Luckily he had a plan. Westly, Caitlyn, and Andreas stood on a cliff on the right side of the abandoned section of Apple Island. Andreas stood right at the edge of it as he looked back. "Alright guys come over here." Westly looked skeptical as he asked, "Its a dead end you want us to watch the sunset with you or something?"

"No West it's what's under the cliff!" Andreas exclaimed still looking out onto the horizon. The sky was now a light orange as the sun began setting. Both Caitlyn and Westly walked towards the cliff as they looked down. Caitlyn began smiling. "I never knew the cove was under this thing."

"Oh well now you know." Andreas spoke as he unsheathed a small dagger.

"Andreas what're you planning to do?" Westly asked nervously as his eyes squinted at a gaping hole visible in the roof of the cove. It was just big enough for someone to jump through. The gears started moving in Westly's head. "Andreas we don't have to do this alright, we could find another way."

"You know," Andreas said ignoring Westly. "When I found this hole a couple of summers ago I thought this would be perfect to sneak into the cove through. I was a little scared a couple of summers ago too, but I'm not the same person from back then." There was no way to tell how far the drop was, but it looked really far, even making Westly dizzy.

"Just don't miss, especially you Caitlyn, your ass is way too fine to be splattered up against the top of the cove." Andreas spoke, interrupting Caitlyn as she tried to speak while he placed the dagger between his teeth and bit down hard. Caitlyn's cheeks turned a reddish color as Westly clenched his teeth seeing this happen. Andreas jumped as he seemed to freeze in mid-air before he assumed the diving position, plummeting towards the hole in the roof of the cove. He slipped into the darkness it contained and made the whole thing seem easy for him. "Caitlyn you're not going t-" Westly looked towards the spot Caitlyn used to be as he looked backwards Caitlyn's face filled with anger as she rushed towards the end of the cliff head first. "I'm beating his ass when I get down there." Westly had just made out what she said as she sped past him diving towards the hole. "Caitlyn!" Westly yelled out towards Caitlyn's body that disappeared into the same darkness Andreas had.

Westly took a step back, as his fists balled up. "Come on West, you can do this no problem. Just jump and hope for the best, aim for the hole." Westly began running towards the edge of the cliff before he stopped, fear overcoming him. He dropped to his knees as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it!" He yelled out in frustration, as the ground under him shook. His eyes widened as a tear leaked from his eye, as he watched the same tear fly upwards in front of his eye into the sky. The ground beneath him had crumbled and he was free falling towards the cove. He panicked assuming a sloppy diving position as he closed his eyes and prayed. He felt wind rush past his ears before he slammed into the water. He opened his eyes as he had shot several feet underwater as he winced, his chest had began hurting. Westly saw a a brown bag sinking toward the floor of the ocean before he swam upwards, beginning to lose his breath. He surfaced, breathing heavily, each breath increasingly hurting his chest. He was surprised he hadn't passed out from fear. He looked about realizing he had made it, he was actually in the cove. Westly looked at a tiny dock that held the ships towards the back of the cove in place pulling himself up onto it. His eyes shifted to his left to see Caitlyn on top of Andreas pounding her fists into his chest, and occasionally, into his face. All that was heard were 'ouches' as Andreas was grinning as she did so. "So I almost die and you two decide to have angry sex." Westly remarked as he stood up, wincing. Caitlyn quickly got off Andreas not knowing how it looked from someone looking from afar. "Don't worry Westly she was just beating me up since I said her ass looked nice." Andreas smirked dusting himself off as all 3 of them were still dripping from the dip they took into the cove's body of water. Caitlyn stood up as well, "you alright Westly?"

"Yeah I'm just kind of shook up that's all." Westly lied as even saying that hurt his chest.

Andreas started walking up the ramp to a huge golden marine ship. "It's all worth it anyways this is the ship." He spoke as Caitlyn started walking up the ramp, Westly following suit. "Westly T. Pistol and Caitlyn Thatch, I, Andreas Torres, welcome you to the infamous ship that led the buster call years ago, the buster call that led to the end of the Marines," Andreas announced before continuing further.

"Ladies, gentleman, and Caitlyn I present to you Fleet Admiral Francis D. Drake's Golden Hind!"

[Editor's Note: I'll be here a lot uploading the chapters and fixing the format since we work in docs then convert using the Copy N Paste format. So far the chapters come out kind of quick but it may vary please stay tuned!]


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Chapter Four**

 **Family**

"What a birthday present." Caitlyn remarked sarcastically although she couldn't hide her amazement as she walked around the ship's deck. "Didn't I wish you happy birthday?" Andreas spoke looking around for himself.

"Nope."

"Then consider this me saying Happy Birthday." Andreas hoisted his 5'11 figure up onto the upper deck as there was a hole most likely made by a cannon ball where the stairs used to be. "Sorry about the damage to the ship, they just moved it in here so they had no time to repair it." Andreas spoke before reassuring them. "Still sails like it did back in the day, that's what I heard at least." Westly jumped down a hole that led to the lower region of the ship as marine equipment decorated it, most with bullet holes and rips in them stained with red. That really creeped him out. Caitlyn's head peaked down the hole Westly jumped in seeing the same sight. "They haven't even cleaned the stuff out that was left in here."

"Uhuh." Westly finally said as he moved over to a desk with a flintlock on it. He looked around before clipping the flintlock onto the inside of his cargo shorts. His white longsleeved shirt was still soaked as he could feel water still dripping from his sandals. He looked back at the desk noticing a piece of paper that had been clipped onto the back of a compass. The piece of paper read Drake. Westly's eyes widened as he pocketed the compass as well. Caitlyn was still walking around the upper deck as she herself had baggy dark green pants with gold sandals and a gold sash that wrapped around her waist as a belt for her pants. She also wore a white t shirt. Lastly, Andreas who had now dried up a little bit was wearing a black t shirt and a straw bucket hat that hung from the back of his neck. He had jean shorts on which were a bit distressed and wore black slides. Westly hoisted himself up onto the main deck as he looked around. Caitlyn had disappeared, most likely onto the upper deck. Westly then pulled himself up onto the upper deck where a flintlock was inches away from his face. His eyes drifted towards a green band on their leg.

Revolutionary Youth.

Westly's eyes drifted to a Caitlyn with a blade to her neck and an Andreas who were surrounded by Revolutionary Youth who wouldn't dare put a hand on him. The boy in front of him had an afro and was the same amount of tan Andreas was. His hair was black and his eyes were dark brown, he wore the classic green revolutionary uniform and appeared to be above 6 foot as he towered over Westly. "My little brother's friends are fiends just like he is I guess." The 20 year old spoke as it was apparent now that Westly had seen him before him being Andreas' brother, Alex. He held a soaked brown bag and with a closer look it was the one Westly had seen in the water. That same one, with closer inspection was Caitlyn's bag. Westly felt stupid, he should've noticed it was Caitlyn's bag and went back for it. Alex smirked, but his eyes remained stone cold. "Not only did we catch you guys, but we also have a devil fruit in our possession now." Andreas looked towards his brother coldly, "you can't take it away from Caitlyn anyways, it goes right back to her after all of this is cleared up, that's law."

"Not necessarily little brother." Alex spoke sadistically. "Not when the fruit was the Revolutionary Army's possession in the first place." Westly's eyes widened as Andreas looked over towards Caitlyn, surprised. "You stole the fruit from them?" Westly asked as Caitlyn shifted her eyes downwards, defeated. Alex cocked his head back to look at Caitlyn, still smirking. "She took the fruit from our inventory and thought she lost us. We've been shadowing her ever since." Westly's feeling was always right, they were being watched. The revolutionary holding a blade to Caitlyn's neck, removed the blade and kicked her towards the floor. Caitlyn didn't fight back as her body slammed into the deck. Andreas tried to fight against the revolutionaries holding him, but they ended up slamming him into the ground, further constricting his movements. A distracted Alex looked over towards Andreas. Westly slowly reached for his slingshot as that too was gone, most likely losing it when he dived into the cove. Westly then reached for the flintlock he picked up on the lower deck. Before even the handle came out a loud noise filled the cove. Caitlyn screamed as Andreas yelled. "He wouldn't have done anything with the gun, you didn't have to do that you fuc-" His mouth had been covered up by a large hand of one of the revolutionary youth holding him down. Westly looked down at his left shoulder to see red staining the upper part of his white sleeve. The pain shot up his arm as his vision blurred. His knee hit the floor as both his hands did as well. His chest began hurting even more as he gasped for air. He looked up to see a wide eyed Alex yelling at a surprised revolutionary youth who appeared to fire at Westly. Westly tried to stand up as another loud noise went off, echoing through Marietta's cove as a cannonball flew directly towards the revolutionary who had shot Westly. It hit him and sent blood and wood spraying everywhere. Blood splattered on Westly's face and wood splintered into his left shoulder as he began feeling dizzy. He felt himself falling backwards as he heard numerous shouts, his head turning to his right to see ships on that side of the cove already ablaze. Westly's body smashed through the main deck into the lower deck and everything went black.

[Editor's Note: My oh my how the plot thickens! An interesting turning point some would say. Enough of all of that aren't you guys ready for more!? ...I wasn't really done... ANYWAYS Next time on One Piece Rebel Seas: Trouble In Paradise!]


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble In Paradise

Chapter Five

Trouble in Paradise

Westly's eyes opened to a blinding sun, a silhouette with two long braided pigtails in the right corner of his vision. The young girl looked as if she was twelve, as her hair was brown and and eyes a golden hazel.

"Caitlyn what're you doing here?" A squeaky voiced 12 year old Westly said as he got up from the sand he had been laying down on. "I wanna show you something." A younger Caitlyn said firmly as it was hard for her to be taken seriously with her voice so high. Caitlyn grabbed onto Westly's hand as his face turned a shade of red before she ran off towards the abandoned part of Apple Island, dragging him along. Westly rubbed his eyes, still quite tired before he asked, "how'd you find me anyways? I fell asleep while you were trying to look for me."

"You know that I suck at hide and seek Westly." Caitlyn spoke still looking straight ahead towards their destination a cliff coming into view in front of them. "Anyways I just asked your father where you usually hide. The important thing is I found this." She stopped as Westly kept walking not paying attention. He was pulled back by his shirt before noticing he almost walked off a cliff. "Woah watch your step West." Caitlyn said using both hands to pull him back. "My bad, anyways, why'd you bring me here?" Caitlyn pointed out towards the horizon, "Look at it, the sunset."

"Look how beautiful everything is, think about how amazing everything must be outside of this island." Caitlyn spoke as her voice became softer.

"Your point?"

"My point is that we should go out and explore it, you and me."

"Alright it's you and I, it's almost like they don't teach you anything at school."

"Uhuh you and I, but you even said it yourself you wanted off this island, so I'm saying we can both go and see the world." Caitlyn said annoyed. "Unless you're scared to leave?"

"No way I'm scared I'd leave the island today if I had a boat!"

"Good so we'll leave when we're eighteen." Caitlyn finally said as she looked at Westly's face to see his expression. "Promise?"

"You're on!" Westly exclaimed. "I said, promise?" Caitlyn said even more annoyed than before.

"Yeah yeah whatever I promise."

"Spit on it."

"What?"

Caitlyn spit onto the palm of her hand holding it out for Westly to shake. Westly looked disgusted as he stared at the hand Caitlyn held out, but then he looked at the sincerity in her eyes and spit on his palm. He shook her hand and yelled in disgust. "Come on West, you're two year old twin brother and sister are more manlier than you." Caitlyn sighed. "Anyways I'll race you back to your house and if I win I eat all your dessert."

Caitlyn ran off towards the beach they had left as Westly ran behind her yelling, "No fair you had a head start!" Westly's foot hit something hard as he lost his balance. He fell head first into a pile of rocks, passing out.

Westly woke up as he was being carried in the water. The dock was on fire all around him and he could hear panting coming from a distressed Caitlyn. Swords clashing and bullets firing could be heard all throughout the cove.

Westly was back in hell.

[End]

[Editor's Note: This was basically the back story on the promise between Caitlyn and Westly.]


	6. Chapter 6: Reality

**Chapter Six**

 **Reality.**

"Caitlyn." Westly murmured as water washed over his face. Caitlyn didn't notice the quiet tone Westly took as she continued kicking away at the water, barely making progress towards the exit of the cove.

"Caitlyn!" Westly spoke as loud as he could although it just ended up being at the same volume his voice usually displayed. This time Caitlyn heard him.

"You're awake!" Caitlyn shouted between breaths as she kept swimming. "I can swim by myself Caitlyn, let go of me." Westly slowly began gaining his strength back although Caitlyn's grip on him did not budge. "You're in no shape to swim without my help!" Caitlyn yelled as she kicked even more furiously, a bullet barely missing her head. "Besides moving your shoulder will only make the wound worse!"

Westly looked at his shoulder as pain shot up his arm again. She was right, he was in no shape to swim. Westly was about to open his mouth, but he kept it closed, letting Caitlyn carry him through the water.

"Glad you see it my w-" Caitlyn was interrupted as the gigantic mast of a ship nearby came down on them. Caitlyn pushed Westly away as she dove underwater. The flaming mast barely missing both of them. Westly moved his arms in a breast stroke motion before his vision blurred again. The pain was unbearable, but he managed to get his head above the water so he could float.

"Caitlyn!" Westly strained his voice to yell as a wave raced over his head, pushing him under water again. Although, this time even moving his shoulder an inch had made him feel as if he were about to blackout. Westly sank deeper into the water as, in all this chaos, he seemed peaceful. The last of the carbon dioxide bubbles escaped his mouth as a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him up to shore. Westly was barely awake as his vision could only depict a brunette girl with her hair down and soaking wet, pushing her hands into his chest. He almost passed out once again from the pain in his chest being brought out by the hands applying pressure to it, but he managed to spit out the water he had inhaled. Once again, Caitlyn had saved his life.

"Come on Westly-" Caitlyn grunted, taking his left arm as Westly cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Caitlyn yelled as this time she was careful to pull on his right arm and put it around her shoulder. Somehow, Westly had managed to drift off towards Apple Island after the mast came down on both of them and Caitlyn found him. Caitlyn walked with Westly at first as they went up a hill. At the hills peak they saw the town they once lived in covered in flames, bodies scattered around it. Westly saw this realizing his house had not escaped such destruction as its roof was set ablaze.

"Pirates…" Caitlyn murmured as Westly fought out of her grasped, tumbling down the hill as adrenaline numbed his pain. He hit the bottom of the hill with a running start as he could hear Caitlyn running and yelling behind him. Caitlyn managed to speed past him as a huge flaming pole that held up a lantern fell directly in front of Westly as he rolled backwards onto the ground, getting back to his feet. He looked in front of him to see Caitlyn on the other side of the pole.

"Get to my house, I'll find another way!" Westly shouted across the distance as he looked about. Caitlyn nodded as she mouth the words be safe, racing off towards the house. Westly saw another house which was on fire, but it's backdoor led directly to a path that would lead to his house. Westly closed his eyes and shook his head, bum rushing the door. It broke open, as immediately heat burned off some of his left eyebrow. He moved throughout the house, dodging flames. He smelled something odd about the house, besides the burning wood. 'A gas leak..' Westly thought to himself as he sped up the process of finding the back door even further. He found the hallway which led to the back door as he made his way towards it. All of a sudden a whimpering could be heard under a pile of wood. Barking followed it as Westly stopped in his tracks. He turned back to see a dog's head poke out from the pile. Westly turned back to the door and then back to the dog before he looked back at the door and took a step forward.

"Fuck me…" he murmured as he did a complete 180, running to kneel beside the dog. He began frantically pulling the wood off the dog as sweat dripped down every portion of his body. He finally pulled the dog free and ran towards the backdoor. The roof over the back door collapsed on it as Westly pushed back holding onto the dog for dear life. He hit his back hard, hearing a crack. Whether it was the floor or something inside his body, Westly struggled to get back up to his feet. He looked about again, the smell of gas still lurking around the air as flames grew closer to what he thought to be the kitchen. 'The kitchen.' Westly thought to himself as he pushed himself forward, once again making his way through flame and collapsing wood as gas invaded his sense of smell. He had entered the kitchen and out of the corner of his right eye he saw a window. Westly made an explosive right turn as he almost fell, bracing his left shoulder for impact as his right arm was holding the dog. He jumped, flying through the window as the house behind him exploded, the flames had made it into the kitchen. Westly went face first into the ground as he lost his grip on the dog. His vision was blurry once again and ringing filled his ears as adrenaline still rushed through his vein. The dog ran off towards the boats leaving the island.

Westly willed himself to get up as he grumbled, "You're welcome," in the direction of the dog. He trudged off towards his house as his adrenaline high began wearing off. His vision caught black figures in the distance and to the side of him, dancing around his surroundings. Westly made it to his house falling into his door as he hit the ground with his hands and knees. Pain shot up his left arm once again as he coughed up blood. "Father! Pyxis! Sophie!" He yelled each of their names his face looking directly at the ground. He looked up to see a foot fly into his jaw and he hit the wall to his left. A man with a black cloth that covered his face and flowed into a cape behind him, backed up, with Caitlyn in his grasp.

A gun raised to her temple as he was saying something, but a ringing noise had replaced everything Westly could previously hear. Hot tears dripped down Westly's face, he was helpless. His family was nowhere to be seen and Caitlyn was about to be shot. That was before Caitlyn risked her own life, barely grabbing onto the pistol pointed at her head as it fired, narrowly missing it. Westly saw this, his hand shaking towards the flintlock that was still clipped onto his pants as he fumbled it into his hand. He prepped it to be shot while the pirate was struggling with Caitlyn before he fired it, a bullet blowing right through the pirate's torso. Westly's eyes widened.

He had just killed someone.

He felt his head become heavier than it was before as he started leaning to his right, the flintlock dropping to the ground. Caitlyn ran towards him catching his head in her hand as she picked up the flintlock Westly had dropped.

'Her hands are warm.' Westly thought to himself.

Everything went black again.

[Editors Note: Things are going to heat up immensely within the plot as we already have more idea so and more arcs planned ahead, please continue reading!]


	7. Chapter 7: Flaming Resolve

**Chapter Seven**

 **Flaming resolution.**

Andreas watched as the revolutionary youth previously holding him down, scattered about ignoring his brother's command to stay calm. Westly had just been shot and fell off the upper deck while the revolutionary youth that had shot him was hit with a cannon ball from a ship that could be seen closing in on the Golden Hind. It also seemed that every single ship around them on the most part was on fire. Andreas got up as he watched Caitlyn jump off the upper deck. He was going to follow before someone grabbed him from behind. He looked back to his brother Alex with the brown bag still at his side.

"Alex get off of me!" Andreas yelled elbowing Alex in the side of his face as Andreas fell onto his ass. Alex put his hand on the side of his face as it seemed he too noticed the dark brown ship with a black flag and on it was a mermaid who's upper torso was skeletal arriving at the Golden Hind.

Andreas got back up to look over the railing, Alex still stunned. Caitlyn had managed to get out of the lower deck with an unconscious Westly, Caitlyn swimming with him towards the cave's exit. Andreas knew it was too late to follow them as it would attract too much attention to them and they would all end up being caught. Andreas grit his teeth, as an arm was forced around his neck. At first he attempted to fight back, but after seeing Alex's look of defeat, he went limp. They were outnumbered as Alex, Andreas, and the revolutionary youth who had not jumped off the ship were taken onto the dark brown ship with the black flag. Andreas knew that this ship belonged to the band of pirates known as the Bloodless Sirens, famous for having a fleet of ships that once took on both the Marines and Revolutionary Army. They were also a crew of pirates which the Torres family had also screwed over. At this point the Andreas family being World Nobles brings more detriment to his life rather than benefit.

Numerous heads turned as Andreas and Alex boarded the ship, swords being pointed at each of their backs. The pirates faces seemed as they had all been beaten in, bruises and scars present on all of them. Andreas looked back to see a harpoon launch from the back of the Siren's ship and lodge itself into the Golden Hind. Andreas and Alex were taken below deck as Andreas watched the Golden Hind move directly behind the Siren's ship as a motor could be heard roaring below even the lower deck. The ship launched forward as Andreas nearly lost his balance, Alex fell into the lower deck's right wall.

By the time Andreas looked back up, the crew members that had brought him and the revolutionary youth to the lower deck had disappeared. For the most part the revolutionary youth had been dead silent besides the occasional whimper. The ship had also returned to a steady, slow pace. Andreas looked out a window used to fire cannons to see that the cove was behind them. "They didn't even bother to tie us up." Alex spoke softly as he sat in a corner.

"I mean they're thinking we won't do anything." Andreas responded, looking around Alex.

"They took the bag…" Andreas spoke, looking to the hatch that once came down that led to the lower deck.

"The bag wasn't really important." Alex said his eyes darting to the ceiling as he heard heavy footsteps.

"What do you mea-" Andreas was cut off as the hatch slammed down, revealing stairs that dropped to the lower deck. A pale woman with silver hair that went down to her shoulders and black eyes stepped down the stairs followed by two other males. She had a black cloth that wrapped around her chest area to cover her breasts, and baggy beige canvas pants that were tucked into black boots. A cigar was in her mouth, still billowing with smoke. A black bandana was wrapped around her forehead which signified she was a Siren by the looks of the insignia on it.

"Why would you bring a couple of stragglers on board," she spoke mid conversation as she came down the steps. A male with long brown hair was beside her, a voice with an inkling of fear escaped his mouth.

"They looked familiar I don't know." The male behind them stayed silent as they finally made it downstairs.

"Ah revolutionaries." The silver haired woman finally looked at her prisoners noticing that the majority of them were wearing uniforms.

"Kneel beside each other!" Her voice boomed through the lower deck as the revolutionary youth, Alex, and Andreas scattered to kneel next to each other. Alex and Andreas were next to each other at the far left end of the line.

"Alright I'll take care of our problem then." In one swift, quick motion the silver haired woman drew her flintlock and was inches away from the revolutionary youth that was all the way on the far right's forehead, too quick for him to react. Alex shuffled his feet to get up, but saw one of the men shoot him a crazed look that made him stay kneeling down. The silver haired woman fired at the revolutionary youth's forehead. Everyone winced as Alex began shaking. Andreas' eyes went wide as the dead youth hit the floor with the side of his face, blood spilling from his head as it seeped through the wood. The silver haired woman went down the line shooting each of the revolutionary youth in the head. There was one instance where one of the revolutionary youth dropped his head towards the woman's feet, pleading and begging for her not to shoot him. With an unchanging face the woman shot him too.

Alex snapped.

He attempted to get up, but one of the men that followed the woman were already on top of him holding him down. Andreas was frozen, he had no idea what to do. Alex was struggling even harder now forcing two men to now hold him down. After going through the whole line, killing them one by one, the room was filled with blood sloshing around the floor as the boat rocked back and forward. The woman now had her eyes trained on Alex. "You know for the short amount of time I've know you, you seem like a troublemaker." She spoke as her eyes darted towards Andreas.

"But it also seems like you care for your friends." She continued as she took a drag of her cigar. She then moved swiftly towards Andreas, the gun centimeters away from his forehead. Smoke puffed into his face.

"You two look similar too," she spoke before her eyes widened a huge smile growing on her face, her cigar between her lips.

"You two are brothers?"

Alex struggled even further.

"You two are brothers, that'll make this a little more fun, still a bit depressing that you were the only one that struggled." The woman's eyes were on Alex when she said this as they were now trained back on Andreas. With that look, fear rushed through every single part of his body.

He was going to die.

The silver haired woman bit her lip as she prepped the flintlock to be fired as Andreas closed his eye before something caught her eye around Andreas' neck.

"Open your eyes boy." She spoke lowering the flintlock in her left hand, as her right hand dove into Andreas' shirt. Her hand came out as quickly as it went in, a medallion in it. She squinted, before smirking.

"A skull headed bull," she spoke the excitement growing in her voice, the flintlock raising back to Andreas' head.

"The insignia of the Torres family, check the other one if he has the same medallion." Alex at this point had lost the stamina to struggle as hard as he was before. One of the men reached into Alex's shirt unveiling the same gold medallion.

"Same thing on him ma'am."

She prepped the flintlock again, before lowering it, the cold look back in here eyes.

"Leave them here below deck, we should join back up with the fleet."

"Ma'am that might take a while we used the last of our motors to get out of the cove." The man said slowly getting off a now tired Alex.

"No problem we'll just wait, come on you two." The silver haired lady's eyes shifted between her two men as she lodged her cigar in one of the heads she had blown off herself. She dropped her lighter as well, going up the stairs. The two men followed her up the stairs, the hatch closing. This left Alex and Andreas alone with the bodies of the revolutionary youth, blood staining the wood all around them.

Andreas fell on his back next to Alex, breathing heavily as this whole time he was holding it. Alex's breathing patterns had calmed down as he looked around.

He didn't say anything, but Andreas could tell he was burning on the inside.

"Uh we should try to find a way out." Andreas spoke between breaths trying not to mention what had happened just minutes before.

"I'd think that if they take us back to the fleet they'd either want to sell us as slaves or have their captain off us."

Alex didn't take his eyes off the first person who the woman had shot. Andreas' eyes shifted to the floor before looking around. Through the cannon window he saw the Golden Hind still behind them connected by the harpoon and rope. 'The rope was just low enough that maybe they could climb across-' Andreas thought before being cut off.

"Jacquotte." Alex finally spoke.

"What?"

"The lady with the cigars' name is Jacquotte." Alex spoke, a little distraught. This name started ringing bells in Andreas' head. Although he's only seen poor looking wanted posters of her, the description was familiar. Silver haired, black eyed, and pale individual who is seen most of the time with a cigar. All of these traits checked out. If it was Jacquotte, there's reason to be scared. She's a pirate who's famed for taking down an entire Marine G-5 Battleship by herself. To this day, no one but a select few within the Bloodless Sirens knows what she used to do it.

"Alex you want to help me get out of here," Andreas asked as Alex had broken his own silence.

"I was going to use the cannon window to climb onto the rope, but it's way too small."

"Why not try to make the hole bigger with the actual cannon?" Alex inquired simply, getting up as he picked up the lighter Jacquotte had dropped.

"We could do that but we'd have to get onto the Golden Hind fast as hell, the cannon's going to make a lot of noise." Andreas responded.

Alex was already rolling the cannon into place, "No problem." Alex aimed the cannon straight towards the right edge of the window.

"Lil bro could you help me with this?" Alex was surprisingly calm even compared to his usual self.

"Check to see if I'm aiming this correctly." Andreas made some distance between himself and the back of the cannon.

"You're good." Andreas said reassuringly.

"Great." Alex spoke as he lit the cannon even before Andreas could have second thoughts about it. The cannonball blew threw the side of the window, barely missing the Golden Hind. This in turn made the hole bigger, but the firing of the cannon shook the boat and made a loud enough noise that birds began avoiding the air above the ship.

"You first." Alex spoke grabbing Andreas by his neck and shoving him through the hole. Andreas barely grabbed onto the rope as he began shuffling his hands on it as fast as he could to approach the Golden Hind. It seems none of the pirates had noticed him on the rope as they were occupied with getting below deck.

"Alex come on!" Andreas yelled as he had made his way onto the boat. Alex smiled as he reached into his green revolutionary army uniform. Out came the fruit Andreas had thought the Pirates took with them when they took the brown bag.

"Alex come on stop playing around!"

Alex smiled as he spoke, "I'm sorry for the hell I put you through when we were kids." The hatch in the lower deck behind Alex sprung open.

"Alex!" Andreas yelled out again.

"Be safe little brother!" Alex shouted out as he ate the fruit whole.

It was a suicide mission, Alex wanted revenge. It explained why he was so calm.

Pirates tackled him as Andreas shouted his brother's name over and over again. Alex gagged as more bodies collapsed onto him. Guns were now trained on Andreas, but before Andreas could react the Bloodless Siren's boat exploded into flames. The rope between the two ships burned up. The pressure from the explosion forced Andreas and the Golden Hind backwards towards Apple Island. By the time Andreas got back to his feet and was out of the daze the explosion put him in, Alex and the boat was nowhere to be seen. If the boat had gone completely up into flames Alex wouldn't be able to swim. In the worst case scenario, his brother was dead. Andreas sat on the Golden Hind's main deck as it drifted around the sea for a while, the current still pushing him towards Apple Island. Night time had passed, as the sun was rising. He thought of going back for his brother, but realized it was already too late.

He focused on Apple Island.

Francisco Town was appearing in the distance. Andreas climbed up onto the ship's crow's nest as the sun almost blinded him. Andreas used his right hand to shield his eyes from the sun and took out a pocket-sized telescope to survey the island. Most of it had been burned down and if it hadn't burned down, it was still burning. Now Andreas was sure the Bloodless Sirens had attacked and left Francisco Town. They had most likely rounded up everyone who they had left alive to be traded as slaves, which included his family as well as his friends. Andreas swallowed, he was sick to his stomach now. He hoped he could find anyone he knew. Andreas continued to look about with his small telescope as something caught his eye. Smoke was billowing into the sky, and not just any smoke, fresh smoke. Andreas steered the boat into what was left of the dock, jumping off the ship with an old cutlass he found on it. He ran across the edge of the island trying to trace the smoke. He finally made it to the origin of it as he saw a campfire of sorts surrounded by tiny rocks, two bodies lying next to each other. The bodies chests were rising and falling, which meant they weren't dead. Andreas slowly walked forward as the bodies were covered in ash before he stopped in his tracks.

A dog started barking viciously, standing between the two bodies.

"W-who's there?" A familiar voice came from the body on the left of the dog.

The body began to sit up, running its fingers through the dog's hair.

The body sweeped its hair back as it's eyes met Andreas' eyes.

The dog walking towards a shirtless body bandaged with cloth at the shoulder all the way down to its stomach. The dog licked the ash away from the body's face revealing him to be Westly and behind that curtain of hair was Caitlyn.

[Editor's Note: What do you think happened here? Speculate in the review section.]


	8. Chapter 8: Travels

Chapter Eight

Travels

Caitlyn stood on the deck of the Golden Hind, the ship enveloped in the midnight blue of the night sky. The moon was full and the wind was blowing her hair behind her as she looked towards the door that led to the quarters that Westly laid in. He still had not woken up and Caitlyn had done the best she could to nurse him back to health and treat his wounds. Even Andreas had tried to do his part, but he was still out cold. After Westly had passed out in the burning house after shooting the pirate that threatened Caitlyn's life, she managed to drag them to one of the only places on the island not set ablaze. There, she made a signal fire when the rest of the islands flames had died down. After Andreas had found them they searched Francisco Town for anyone who had survived or hadn't already escaped the pirates. They found nothing but dead bodies, unrecognizable dead bodies.

After that they salvaged what they could and set sail.

"There should be another trade island up ahead, we should get there soon." Andreas spoke stepping down from the ship's steering quarters.

"We'll probably be there by tonight."

He now made his way to stand by Caitlyn, leaning over the ship's railing.

"How's Westly doing?" He asked his eyes scanning the ocean in front of him.

"He's still passed out, but his breathing's steady now." Caitlyn began to lean over the railing as well.

"That golden haired dog that was curled up next to him on the island when I woke up is still at his side. I decided to name him Francisco."

A warm smile spread over Caitlyn's face, before it quickly vanished.

"I forgot to ask, how'd you get out of the cove with the Golden Hind?"

Andreas' gaze was lower than it was moments before as his shoulders had started to droop a bit more.

"You don't have t-"

"No it's fine, it's better not to bottle the experience up anyways." Andreas interrupted Caitlyn as his eyes rose back up to the horizon.

"The Bloodless Sirens, they were the ones that attacked the island, they captured myself and the revolutionary army youth that were still on the Golden Hind, including my brother. They took the Golden Hind as well and below the deck of their ship they killed all the revolutionary youth they captured excluding Alex."

Andreas gulped, his eyes lowering back towards the sea.

"S-she thought it would be a good idea to keep us alive and torture us until we got to their main fleet. I escaped, but right before Alex could the ship bursted into flames." Andreas trembled a bit. "I tried to look for him...but the explosion...it blew me too far away from where the ship had blown up...and-"

Caitlyn's head was now resting on Andreas' shoulder, he was struggling to put his words together.

"He's d-dead because of me Cait, if I had never taken you guys into the cove he wouldn't have been there. Maybe he wouldn't have died, maybe all those kids wouldn't have died."

Andreas was on the verge of breaking out into a full on sob as his voice cracked occasionally. Tears streamed down his face.

"You can't blame yourself for something that you didn't see coming." Caitlyn spoke softly as she scooted closer to Andreas. Her head still resting on his shoulder.

"If anything it's my fault, I was the one that stole from the Revolutionary inventory."

Andreas' head was now down, hanging from his shoulders.

"The cove was my idea Cait, we would have still ended up there even if you hadn't stolen the fruit."

There was silence for a while as Caitlyn didn't have anything to say. There were other things they could have talked about, darker topics such as if Westly and Andreas' family had either escaped, died, or were on their way to being sold into slavery, but Caitlyn couldn't bring herself to mention those things.

Caitlyn finally opened her mouth once again.

"Um Andreas, about before, about us-"

Andreas spoke over her.

"You should get some rest, I'm going back up to steer the ship."

Andreas hadn't noticed he had been holding Caitlyn's hand as he had stood up from his slouched position, moving back towards the ship's steering quarters.

Caitlyn sighed, her head on the ship's railing now as it was previously on Andreas' shoulder.

"You should get some sleep too."

Andreas stopped mid way up the ship's stairs, his back facing Caitlyn.

"Good night Caitlyn."

Caitlyn bit her lip as a depressed expression had settled on her face.

She headed towards the ship's sleeping quarters.


	9. Chapter 9: Silence

Chapter 9

Silence

Something wet was running across Westly's face. He felt it as it ran over his face it seemed endlessly.

Over,

And over,

And over again.

Westly's eyes began fluttering open to something furry. He reacted like any normal person would. He spazzed out, moving to the other side of the room.

It turned out to be a dog, the same dog he had saved on the island.

"So you finally decided to come back huh?"

The dog barked before leaping back into Westly's arms. Westly looked around and noticed where he was.

"This isn't the island…"

The door began shaking as the hair on Westly's skin stood up. His thoughts immediately began racing. The first thought that came to mind was that they, both him and Caitlyn, could have been captured by the same pirates that destroyed their home. He looked around and found a small metal flag pole. The dog began barking again, but strangely not at the door. Westly looked to the dog and pressed his finger against his lips.

This time the knob on the door turned. Westly felt a sharp pain in his chest, shoulder and back all at the same time as he stood. He positioned the pole in his unhurt arm as he was prepared to fight his way off the boat, as irrational as it sounded.

The door opened.

Before Westly could even react the dog had ran beneath his legs tripping him and making its way towards the open door. Light spilled into the room as Westly fell on his ass, the pole rolling to the opposite side of the room.

"You're awake?!"

Caitlyn's voice was unmistakable. Westly's squinted and his eyes got used to the light. Caitlyn was now holding the dog, who was enjoying the petting Caitlyn was handing out to him. Caitlyn kneeled beside Westly.

"You okay?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, whe-"

Another figure appeared in the doorway, Andreas stepping into the room.

"Look who's alive!" Andreas exclaimed as Westly got back to his feet. Andreas hugged Westly which made his wounds feel as if they had just happened seconds ago.

"My fault." Andreas spoke taking a step back from Westly.

"Come on up to the wheel, we can talk there."

Andreas was already out the door followed by Caitlyn and Westly who had a hard time walking being out for so long. They made it up to the ship's wheel, as Andreas took helm again.

"So what happened on the island?" Westly spoke looking around the helm.

"From what Caitlyn told me you saved her and passed out because of your wounds, she patched you up and dragged you to somewhere safe." Andreas said still looking out to sea.

Westly looked to Caitlyn who smiled nervously at him as if she knew the next question he would ask.

"So what happened to my- our families." Westly asked eyes narrowed.

Andreas was silent still looking out to sea, and this time when Westly looked towards Caitlyn her head was down, the smile wiped off her face.

"We're not sure where they are…" Caitlyn answered, a tinge of despair in her voice.

"What do you mean not sure?" Westly felt his heart sink as soon as those words made it out of Caitlyn's mouth.

"She means we couldn't find them Westly. We don't know where they are, they could have escaped the island."

Westly placed his hand on the nearest wall, he felt nauseous.

"West-" Caitlyn let out getting up to move towards Westly.

"Don't touch me." Westly spoke, gritting his teeth.

"Westly it's gonna be al-" Andreas finally turned around to comfort Westly as well when a fist flew out to meet his face.

Andreas was taken aback as his arm slammed into the wheel, the ship making a hard right off its initial course. Caitlyn's eyes were wide as she looked between the two.

"Don't talk to me Andreas." Westly's fists were balled now, his face looking down towards the ground. "If we hadn't followed you to that dumbass cove I would've been there for them, I'd know where the hell they are right now!"

Andreas' eyes narrowed before he began laughing, his lip had been cut open.

"You act like you're the only one that lost something here Westly." Andreas stood up now, wiping the blood from his lips.

"I don't know where my family is either, on top of that I watched 7 people die right in front of me including my brother who blew up trying to save my life."

Westly immediately felt guilt for what he did. "Andr-"

"Caitlyn doesn't even know what the word family means!" Andreas was now yelling. " Her father hasn't ever been in her life and her mother left her to go run off with some scam artist before she was 10. All that being said she lost her grandmother, the only person that cared, last year!"

Caitlyn had her eyes glued to the floor again. "That's enough, both of you." Tears were in her eyes now as she spoke, looking back up between the both of them.

"Caitlyn I'm sorry." Westly said sincerely as Caitlyn continued speaking.

"We'll still be able to find them if they're still alive, your family, Andreas' family and mine, just have some damn hope alright?"

The tears had disappeared from Caitlyn's eyes as a new look was on her face, one that Westly had never seen before. Westly's back slouched against the wall as he slid down it, sitting on the floor. This time his eyes were the ones glued to the floor as Andreas already had his eyes set out on the sea.

They sailed the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
